RWBY: A Black and White Christmas
by zek-xz
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. As team RWBY and JNPR have their Christmas party Yang had a plan to help Weiss out. Rated M for mention and consumption of alcohol.


**Hello and here is a Christmas One-shot, It will be a little bit until I update my current story due to the holidays and hopefully you will like this.**

* * *

 **A Black and White Christmas**

Today was not going to be an ordinary day for team RWBY as they were all going to have a Christmas party, Ruby was the most excited while Weiss really couldn't care less about the holidays due to how her family doesn't get along too well which makes these so called happy times less appealing to the Heiress.

Ruby was in charge of decorating and from the state of their dorm room Weiss was not too thrilled to see what her hyperactive leader had in store for them.

Weiss looked over to Yang with her usual cold stare which was met with an unusual smile from her team-mate, _"Yang is up to something."_ Weiss thought as she looked over to Blake.

Blake was acting normal well as normal as Blake could be, she was just sitting there reading not paying attention to what's happening around her. Weiss stared at Blake though she would not admit it she has a little crush on her Faunus team-mate.

While Weiss admired the sight of Blake Yang looked over to her having known for a while that Weiss liked Blake; she could tell and she was going to help her out to be nice for the holidays, not because she forgot to get Weiss anything no it's to be nice she thought.

Yang looked over to her bag which she had managed to sneak into Beacon from vale. Junior hooked her up with some alcohol, the strong kind. If anything could loosen up Weiss alcohol can Yang thought.

With a loud bang the door came flying open and Ruby comes running in, "Hey Yang!" Ruby shouts to get her sisters attention.

"Hey rubes what's up I thought you went out to get something for the party." Yang asks noticing Ruby is empty handed.

"I did. I just got back and I need your help with something." Ruby says running off expecting her sister to follow. Yang did as Ruby expected and followed her sister out leaving Weiss and Blake alone in the room.

Weiss walked over to her desk and took a seat, she pulled out some of the assignments they were given over holiday break to work on. Unlike her team she was not going to leave this work to the last day.

After having been working for the past 30 minutes and noticing Ruby and Yang haven't returned she turned to Blake who was still in the same spot reading away, even Weiss couldn't stay as still as Blake for a long time.

"Hey Blake." Weiss said to get the Faunus' attention.

Blake looked up from her book giving Weiss her attention, "Yeah Weiss?" She asked nonchalantly.

Having Blake's attention Weiss decides to ask a question that she thinks her and Blake are on the same page on, "So what do you think is up with Ruby and Yang just saying we are going to have a party, it's a waste of time if you ask me."

Blake closed her book and placed to her side, "They are just excited and to be honest I'm looking forward to it too. I've never experienced stuff like this before, being a Faunus and growing up amongst the white fang you don't come together to celebrate with friends. Aren't you at least a little bit happy to spend time with friends?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked to her paper thinking over what Blake said, "I didn't mean it like that. I also have never had this; my family is not too thrilled to spend time together outside the public eye. So I don't really care for the holidays." Weiss said.

"Aww come on Weiss don't tell me you don't plan on joining. Exchanging gifts and such I already got you one along with everyone else. Don't tell me you didn't even bother to get anything even something small for us?" Blake asked.

Weiss shot Blake a look, "Wha… Of course I did! What do you take me for, I knew I was getting stuff it's only courteous to do the same" Weiss responded.

Blake smiled, "But exchanging gifts is not the only thing, Christmas is all about spending time with friends and family, the people who are special in your life. Speaking of which Pyrrha said she will confess to Jaune, I hope it goes well for her." Blake explained.

"I doubt he would understand even if she said it clearly and why now?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss if you loved someone wouldn't you want to tell them and what better time than Christmas." Blake continued.

Weiss looked away from Blake blushing at the thought, "I… I guess that's not so bad." Weiss answered.

* * *

Ruby and Yang went to team JNPR's room after inviting them to the party and since their room was across the hall they decided to set up their room too so they had more space for a party.

Jaune with help from Ren set up a Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Pyrrha who is excited for more than one reason is putting up decorations along with Nora who has some odd ways to decorate, let's just say Nora has stapled some really weird things to the walls that no one dared to take down.

"Okay team I think we are done." Jaune said looking at their work in decorating.

"Hey Ruby is the Karaoke machine going in here or your room?" Jaune asks.

Ruby thought about it for a second before answering, "It goes in our room because the only person who can cook is Ren so I figured we will set up tables in here to put food on." Ruby answered.

"I guess that settles that Ren if you are ready I will help you make the food, believe it or not I'm pretty good in the kitchen myself." Jaune said boasting a little.

"Sure." Ren said as the two of them headed down to the cafeteria to cook some food, they figured since there won't be any staff down there they would be able to use the kitchen.

* * *

Ruby's plans have come to fruition and now it's time to party. Team RWBY and JNPR had started their party they had karaoke, food and most importantly gifts. Everyone exchanged the gifts they had gotten for each other with the exception of Yang who was simply yelled at and forgiven.

As the night went the two teams started to run out of ideas that is until Yang came up with one, "How about we play truth or dare." Yang said hoping everyone goes for it.

All eight teens sat in a circle on the floor of JNPR's room, Weiss didn't want to take part but with everyone else doing it she decided to join in hoping she did not make a mistake. Yang had a mischievous smile as she put phase two into play.

"Okay since I suggested this I will start. Weiss truth or dare?" Yang said instantly targeting Weiss.

Weiss was taken aback by this even though she should have expected this from Yang, "Truth." She said still hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Yang rubbed her hands together, "Who do you like?" Yang said starting with a big one.

"No one." Weiss answered.

Yang gave a look of disappointment to Weiss, "Hey no lying that's not how this works. We want the truth." Yang said expecting this and now it was time to make Weiss mad.

Weiss folded her arms, "I… I'm not lying. Now let's move on."

Yang waved her finger at Weiss, "No no no no no there is no way. You are not getting out of this now fess up." Yang said her voice getting louder while everyone just watched as Yang challenged Weiss.

Weiss unfolded her arms and slammed her hands on the floor obviously angry. "That's it I'm not playing this stupid game any longer I'm going." Weiss said getting up and heading back to her room.

After Weiss had left Ruby shot Yang an angry stare, "Go apologize now!" Ruby demanded.

Even though she made herself look like a jerk in front of everyone Yang was happy, "Yeah. I will go and apologize." Yang said getting up to go after Weiss.

* * *

Weiss entered her room and lay on her bed, "Stupid Yang!" She screamed.

Yang entered the room and walked up to Weiss, "What do you want now?" Weiss said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry how about we head back I also promise not to ask any of those types of questions, here I made you a drink." Yang said trying to make peace but little did Weiss know that the drink Yang was offering was spiked with alcohol.

Weiss was a bit hesitant; Yang was being polite and apologized. Something was wrong but Weiss took the drink anyway. "What is it?" She asked looking into the cup.

"Its good trust me." Yang responded.

Weiss took a sip, then another and another until the cup was empty Weiss seemed to like the taste of it, "That was delicious what was it?" Weiss asked still unaware of what she just drank.

Yang was surprised Weiss drank the whole thing in one go, "Just some juice, yeah juice. You wanna head back now?"

Weiss smiled; something Yang doesn't see often, "Sure let's go!" Weiss said happily getting up and stumbling to the door.

Yang watched as Weiss make her way back to the other room, " _She's a lightweight…"_ Yang thought to herself starting to regret her actions now.

Weiss and Yang entered team JNPR's room. Weiss threw her hand up almost falling over in the process, "I'm back!" She shouted.

Ruby looked confused, "Weiss… What has gotten into you?" She asked noticing Weiss' complete 180 in the way she acted.

Weiss sat down and smiled, "Nothing how about we continue playing the game." She said.

Everyone looked at Weiss weirdly knowing something was up but they decided not to ask; everyone but Blake that is.

"Yang what did you do to Weiss?" Blake asked whispering to Yang after she sat down trying to get the information out of her partner.

Yang froze and turned to Blake, "Ah… nothing…. I did nothing." Yang stuttered.

Blake facepalmed, "Yang I can smell the alcohol and I let it slide for you but I can't believe you got Weiss drunk." Blake said continuing to whisper as to not alarm everyone else.

As Blake was lecturing Yang, Yang had an idea, "I'm sorry how about you take Weiss back."

Blake couldn't believe Yang but she had no other choice, "Hey Weiss come with me." Blake said leaving the room.

"Okay." Weiss said happily and followed.

"What was that about?" Pyrrha asked Yang.

"Oh nothing. " Yang said sitting with the group again to continue their game leaving Weiss in Blake's care. Yang was grateful because as far as her plan went she didn't have an idea what to do after giving Weiss the alcohol.

"Now Pyrrha there is something you have to tell someone am I right?" Yang asked.

* * *

After leaving everyone else Weiss and Blake walked back to their room, Blake turned to Weiss, "Weiss I'm sorry to tell you but Yang gave you alcohol and now you are drunk." Blake said trying to tell Weiss what happened but Weiss was too occupied with something else.

Weiss stepped forward to Blake and stared into her eyes, Blake didn't understand what's going on, Weiss then looked up to Blake's bow and raised her hand to touch it.

Blake jumped back from the sudden touch and stared at Weiss, "Weiss what are you doing?" Blake asked noticing Weiss is still staring at her.

"Take it off" Weiss said.

"What?" Blake said confused.

"Take off your bow I want to see your ears." Weiss demanded.

"No Weiss. I'm not going to do that." Blake refused.

Weiss turned around and sat on the floor starting to cry.

Blake realised she made Weiss cry and decided to go through with it, "Ok… just… just don't cry." Blake said taking her bow off to reveal her Faunus ears.

Weiss turned around and stared at Blake's ears; the more she stared the more Blake felt uncomfortable.

Weiss stood up and made her way over to Blake again, Weiss stood in front of her still staring at Blake's ears.

"Can… can I touch them?" Weiss asked in a soft voice.

Blake hesitated for a second but decided to let Weiss do what she wants, "Sure." Blake said.

Weiss lifted her hand up and Blake closed her eyes. Blake wanted this to be over and done with but when Weiss touched her ear it felt good.

Blake didn't know why but Weiss caressing her ears felt amazing enough so to make her overwhelmed, "Please Weiss that's all I can take." Blake said pulling her head back blushing.

Weiss hasn't had enough of Blake yet and decided to pull her into a hug; Blake froze as this is really unlike Weiss. "Weiss the alcohol is making you act not like you please stop this." Blake pleaded.

Weiss looked up the ceiling and she noticed something, "Hey Blake what's that?" Weiss asked as Blake looked up to see some Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "That is Mistletoe, I wonder why that is there." Blake wondered.

Weiss understood what that meant and she wasn't going to back away now "Hey Blake do you want to know who I like?" Weiss asked still holding Blake.

Before Blake could answer she was shocked as Weiss kissed her. Blake couldn't begin to understand what's going on, _"Weiss is kissing me what's going on… wait… her lips are soft_." Blake thought being swept away by Weiss' kiss.

Weiss broke away and Blake started at her, "Wha..." Blake said unable to think straight.

Weiss lowered her head again still holding Blake in a hug, "Blake… I… I love you." Weiss admitted.

"Will… you be my girl…. girlfriend," Weiss stuttered looking Blake in the eyes again.

Blake's head was practically spinning; she didn't know what to do in this situation. She started at Weiss noticing the expression Weiss was making and how cute it was.

Blake blushed at the thought, "Okay Weiss" She answered.

* * *

After that confession Yang got an ear full from Blake and Weiss after Weiss had sobered up, Weiss remembered everything that happened while she was drunk and she was embarrassed about confessing to Blake but after Blake asked if it was true Weiss couldn't hide it anymore and she confessed for real.

Luckily for Weiss she had made an impression on Blake and Blake accepted her feelings, their relationship started on Christmas and they couldn't be happier to spend it with each other. The End.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**


End file.
